blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Isprit Ring
THIS ARTICLE IS OUTDATED Isprit Ring Most of this is pre-revolution stuff, so it may or may not apply Isprit Ring is an Aristocratic empire on the western side of the galaxy, primarily residing within the Perseus arm. Races IR consists of one primary race, as most annexed species are either subject to such a level of oppression that they're likely unheard of outside of IR, or simply wiped out. Espirians Espirians are the primary species within IR. They make up the bulk of the nation's population, and currently have the most rights out of any other species within IR. Physiology Espirians are a race of bipedal mammals, whose appearance resembles that of some cross between a canine, shark, avian, and raptor. A typical Esperian has quite a thick fur coating, due to the consistent low temperature of their homeworld. Their coats are primarily white, with black markings. Other notable physical features include their feet, which are comparably similar to their hands in their ability to grasp objects. This makes them quite adept climbers, allowing them to scale near vertical surfaces unaided. They are digitigrade mammals, and can run at considerable speeds without assistance. History Espirians evolved on their homeworld, Astraeus. Due to the planet's cold climates, they adapted biologically to survive. Espirians are relatively young compared to other species of similar technological capabilities, partially by virtue of their home planet's sheer size. This lead to comparatively quick industrialization, and early space exploration was soon to follow. Culture/Other Certain trends have become more popular among Espirian citizens, particularly the dying of fur in different colors and patterns. An unfortunate percentage of the Espirian population is outright racist, however they are in the minority, as most wish for IR to become a habitable option for others than just Espirians. Avali The Avali are significantly less well known than the Espirians. This is primarily due to population differences, however it is also caused in part by systemic oppression. Ironically, a majority of IR tech derives from the Avali. Physiology Unlike Espirians, Avali are not mammals, and they can be more closely attributed to the likes of raptors. They are relatively short, digitigrade creatures, bearing feathers in the place of fur. The only notable difference between male and female Avali are these feathers, as females exhibit more muted color patterns, while the males have vibrant, iridescent markings. The Avali adapted to survive in the extremely hostile conditions of their home planet, Avalon, an iceball in orbit around a major gas giant. Their primary sense is hearing, instead of relying on visuals, due to the extreme low-light conditions of their homeworld. This is evident by their four large, independently mobile ears, which allows them to detect sounds from several directions at once. Their hearing capabilities are so well integrated that they can visualize a map of their surroundings with absolutely no vision, as well as detect and track multiple sources of sound outside of their line of sight. Their ears also serve as organic radiators, allowing for heat dissipation in conditions that would otherwise cause heat exhaustion, or worse. Avali do possess quite large eyes, however this is solely to provide some form of eyesight on their homeworld. They are often entirely blind in regular daylight conditions, due to their lack of irises, but can see into the infrared spectrum. Their tails are relatively rigid, and used for balancing purposes. Although they can move horizontally and vertically, they cannot curl. History Avali are descendants of carnivorous ambush predators, over time evolving into a pack-based society. They thrived as nomadic hunters, however society did not evolve for a very long span of time, as their homeworld is lacking in accessible resources, as well as the constant harsh conditions. However, at an undetermined point in time, an unidentified extraterrestrial race colonized Avalon. Named only as "Wrathful Gods" in ancient Avali documents, their time on the planet was relatively brief in the scheme of things, as they managed to cause their own destruction in a long forgotten conflict, leaving behind an enormous amount of technology for the Avali to take for themselves. They were annexed into IR when they were discovered on accident by a corporation on mining operations at the gas giant that their homeworld orbits. Culture/Other Avali are still largely pack based creatures, especially considering the rather hostile society they were forced into. Individual packs are typically relatively small, with the number of members rarely ever going into double digits. Packs function in ways that can make them comparable to an individual person. Avali in isolation are often unsuccessful, and do not survive for very long. As such, Avali packs often never gain or lose members, unless it is completely necessary, or if a member is lost. When a pack does lose a member, they are relatively equivalent to a crippled person in other societies. This does not mean they are entirely useless, but the Avali have a difficult time coping with the loss of pack members. The Avali are often denied a lot of jobs and positions within IR, as certain accommodations are met only for Espirians. The same can be said for most minority races within Isprit Ring. Due to this, there is quite a lot of anger directed towards the Espirians, although it is mostly the fault of those in power. Society wip Military wip Notable locations wip Planets Astraeus Both the Espirian's homeworld and the official capital of Isprit territory. Currently within drone territory. Environment Avalon Avali homeworld, held the highest population of Avali on a single planet prior to the revoultion. Currently located in drone territory. Eudrion '''(i think??) Unofficial capital of the Isprit refugees and revolutionaries. '''Other Gaersk Singularity The Gaersk Singularity is a blackhole, formed by the collapse of the Valkan Gaersk warpgate. The warpgate collapsed during the ISR attack on the Valkan-Khiondreznan East-bound Junction trade zone, which cut off a significant portion of the ISR forces that were waiting to pass through. Currently it is unknown as to what caused the warpgate to collapse. Sources, Disclaimers, Etc Avali species © RyuujinZERO Avali reference art © RyuujinZERO Official Avali Wiki All information unrelated to the MERP backstory in regards to the Avali on this page is credited to contributors of the official Avali wiki, primarily RyuujinZERO. The information and stories portrayed on this page are not intended to be official Avali lore outside of this wiki and its purposes. Sergal Species © mick39 Sergal reference art © Lingrimm Sergal reference character © SpecOpsDragon Sergal WikiFur page Goldring Vilous Wiki All information in regards to Sergals, and the specific character displayed, do not display the intentions of mick39, Lingrimm, or SpecOpsDragon, and are not intended to be taken as official lore, information, etc. No credit is intended to be taken for any of the non-original content displayed on this page, including all art and information on both Sergals and the Avali. If any of the non-original art or information displayed on this page poses a problem, it will be altered or removed upon request from a valid copyright holder. I'm not great at copyright disclaimer stuff, I hope this is satisfactory.Category:FactionsCategory:West-Galactic Lore